1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic terminal which is assembled in an electrical connector for electrically connecting to a terminal of a mating electrical connector, particularly to an elastic terminal having elasticity and being retractable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a perspective view of an electrical connector and a mating electrical connector of prior art. Such kinds of electrical connectors are plug-type electrical connectors which are used with, for example, a mobile phone, a PDA, or a recharge seat etc. The electrical connector 8 has an insulative housing 82, a plurality of elastic terminals 84, and a cable 83. The elastic terminals 84 are received in the insulative housing 83 and exposed outside the top portion of the insulative housing 82. The cable 83 is connected to an end of the electrical connector 8. The electrical connector 8 is mated with a mating electrical connect 9, and the mating electrical connector 9 has a plurality of flat terminals which are fixed on the bottom thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 2, a front view of an elastic terminal of prior art. To ensure the contact stability and reliability between the connectors, the elastic terminals 84 are designed to contact with the flat terminals 92 of the mating electrical connect 9 elastically. The elastic terminal 84 has a retaining portion 85, an elastic arm 86, and a contact portion 87. The retaining portion 85 interferes with the inner walls of the insulative housing 82. The elastic arm 86 extends upwardly and bends to the left side and the right side, so that it contacts elastically with the flat terminals 92 of the mating electrical connector 9.
However, the flat terminals 92 react to the elastic terminals 13 not only in a vertical direction but also in an oblique direction, when the electrical connector 8 is connecting with the mating electrical connector 9. Moreover, the electrical connector 8 hangs down due to the cavity, causing the elastic terminals 84 to contact obliquely with the flat terminals 92 of the mating electrical connector 9. But the elastical arm 86 of prior art only provides a strong longitudinal resilience. Weak resilience in the other direction fatigues the elastical arm 86. In terms of structure, the electrical connector 8 must provide a longer longitudinal cavity for receiving the elastic terminals 84 result in a larger volume.
When the contact portion 87 is pushed with oblique force, the top portion of the elastic arm 86 becomes deformed. The prior art adds thickness to the top portion of the elastic arm 86 and is formed with a bottom portion 88. But this structure reduces elasticity and increases costs.
Because the elastic arm 86 only resists longitudinal deformation, the stress thereon is concentrated and stronger. To strengthen the elastic arm 86, the elastic terminals 84 are usually made of materials with high intensity, for example, Be—Cu alloy. Although Be—Cu alloy improves hardness and intensity, it is very expensive and costs are higher when it is used. Furthermore, as the elastic arm 86 is repeatedly bent it becomes longer resulting in a larger impedance and affecting the quality of transmission.
Therefore, the elastic terminal of the prior art still has some disadvantages to be overcome. The inventor, after investigation and research, thus provides the present invention of logical design for improving the above-mentioned imperfections.